zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Teneery
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Invader Tenn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 09:55, December 18, 2010 Hi-anonymous wikia user Hello! :DInvaderMeGg 19:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG, Teneery!, the images you added are incredible!, they look amazing!, Thank you so much! this wiki really needed that!, are you taking them directly from the dvd's or from a website?? --Gato sin suerte : No, seriously thank YOU!, and where are you from? (If you don't mind me asking) --Gato sin suerte 23:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, come on! your english is very good!, if you check at anything written by me you'll find a lot of mistakes (I usually don't notice them until weeks later), I'm from Mexico by the way =D. --Gato sin suerte 23:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Oh wow, I'm so glad you don't mind it. Some of those pictures were just perfect for the badges. Gato sin suerte 19:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Irken Invaders I'm sorry, but, I was trying to get rid of the "Irken Invaders" category, and avoiding to use the "Irken" category to Individuals, Could you please stop?.Gato sin suerte 21:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : In fact I'm sorry for not noticing before :(.Gato sin suerte 22:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) questions: A) are u an admin. here? B) is this ur only wikia you go on? C) How much are you on this? D) How do u have like every badge? E) Doesn't this interfear with your family and job or something? F) Dude, you have a million edits! G) HOW??????????????? Love magic8ball8 ps, nice pictures! Hi Thanks you guys for welcoming me! Wow! Its really cool that you're ranked #1 on this wiki. I just started and i am already ranked #8. I hope one day i at least get ranked #2! Well, it may take a while since i am new here on this wiki. Reply back to me soon! P.S- i come on this wiki all the time so messege me whenever you like! Another P.S- do you like my signature? Just press the Lime-Colored " Invader " to go to my talk page! InvaderXena☽ Invader 21:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ranked #8 i cant believe i got to rank 8 on my first day on this wiki. i have always loved the show invader zim, i even remember watching it when i was younger! InvaderXena☽ Invader 01:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) HOLY FISHPASTE! HOLY FISHPASTE THATS ALLOT OF EDITS AND BADGES. YOU ARE ONE SERIOUSLY STRONG DUDE. DONT THAT INTERFEAR W/ YOUR LIFE AND STUFF? HOLY FISHPASTE!!!!! (yeah yeah thats from spongebob.) anyway, WOW. congrats. Holy fishapaste. Luv nmaigc8ball8 oh. i spelled my name wwrong again. hooray. Episode Screenshots Pages To be honest with you, I'm not sure if that's a practical idea, I mean it's a little weird to have pages only for screenshots since the screenshots in the site are basically to illustrate the episodes articles. If there are so many screenshots probably would be better to simply have slideshows in the articles rather than a whole new page only for them. But, we already have articles for the credits (which are not very practical either). So we might as well test the idea with a couple of those pages and see the result before aplying them for all the episodes. (do you think is fair?) Gato sin suerte 10:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, then. How about if we create those special pages for the first 5 episodes?. Gato sin suerte 19:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Inavder Blue's Trial part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6uNEGm_B34 RE: Screenshots Well, here's what I think we should do: Create new screenshot pages, and I will accept full responsibility if Gato doesn't agree with us when we get back. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I've been having trouble adding pictures. How exactly have you been adding them so that they actually look nice? I still have more pictures to add for screenshots. Invader777 22:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Page to be Deleted I found a page by the name Invader Cel FAN MADE CHARACTER. It should be deleted now, and I can't delete it since I am not an admin! - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 11:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're administrator You have done a lot for the wiki, you did since you first came. And you are quite more competent than I do (that's not so difficult anyway). The only reason why I didn't promoted you earlier, was because I didn't tought we would need any more administrators, and the other admins. were kind of excited with the idea of being one. You deserve being one, so now you are... Unless you don't want to be one, in that case leave me a message and I'll revert it. -Gato sin suerte 22:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Teenery. I am INVADER!!! Sent to conquer this website as part of OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM 1 GABILIDONE!!! Im am no DEFECT!!! ZIM are WRONG! Bwah-gah-ha-gwa! HOW DID U GET SO MANY F!"£$%G BADGES THAT QUICKLY!? K and SOS. And how the fuck did you get so many badges!? So I'm not aloud to change ANY quotes? :-( Thanks for adding that info on the "Crazy Collar" page. I made that page :-) How did you get the picture of Ms.Bitters putting the crazy collar on Dib? That's what I was looking for It's Invader ZDGG. I fell the page "Zim and Tak's relationship" page has to go because 1. Dib and Tak's relationship might go and 2. Tak only appers in 1 episode. Featured Thank you, it's nice to be back ;). (Altough the Main Page doesn't look half as good as I wanted it to look, I'll keep struggling with the code later). And about your idea, I think it's a great idea!. Just let me add links to pages in wich users can vote and nominate, and the next month we'll have featured article and quote chosen by users... Unless you want me to change the ones of this month?, then maybe we could have nominations and votes for a couple of days and change them right away. -Gato sin suerte : Well, I did the pages Featured Article and The Quote. There are a couple of ideas, but if you want to change anything or want to go deeper in details, please do it ;). -Gato sin suerte Thank you! Hello. I thank you for all your work on this wiki. I love it! Templates That also sounds like a great idea!, I'll start to work tomorrow in the templates (I really think the template Merged needs to be redesigned and the Character Infobox needs some changes). But right now is 2:30 am, so I'll just leave it for tomorrow XD. Gato sin suerte : Template:Featured, what do you think?.-Gato sin suerte : Yeah, you're right about the template; but still I feel something is missing, like an image or something, it just looks too plain, but I don't want it to look too big... I'll keep working on it. : And a month sounds good, it's a small wiki after all. Have you thought about the other details you had mentioned? like number of edits and so?. -Gato sin suerte :: Well having a place for "support" is not a bad idea, I guess we could avoid the reasons like "Lol, Gir said Tacos in that episode!", but I'm not sure about "oppose", Don't you think is a little bit complicated?, I mean we'd be basically changing a simple poll-like dynamic of "the article with more votes win" to make whole debates over which articles should be featured. We could just establish some rules over what articles can't be featured and avoid most of the conflict. like "no articles in the categories "Stub", "Germs" and/or "to be destroyed" can be nominated. What do you think?. -Gato sin suerte Favorite GIR quote Hey i was wondering what your favorite GIR quotes are mine are "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?" "It's got chicken legs!" "oooohhhhh WAAAHAHHHA!" "I had no idea" "CHICKEN...hehehehe I'm gonna eat you!" "I Like Corn!... I do!" "MY WALNUTS!" "Moosey fate! Say moosey fate! HEHEHEHEHEH" Well theres others and well blah blah blah TEK OUT Thanks Thanks Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page, asking if I needed help. No, I don't, but thanks for asking. I've been on this wiki a month or so before I joined. But, thanks! Will do! I will ask you in case I need any help or advice. Thank you for giving me permission! I AM ZIM, you know? I like your Icon, too! TAK is AWESOME! I just adore Mimi, too. I would much rather have her as a minion than GIR. She's more advanced, is faster, has no glitches, respects and obeys her mistress, has a better disguise, and cannot speak. What more could an AMAZING Invader like me ask for? Lucky you! You got the lucky 6,000th edit on thw wikia! HOW DID YOU GET SO LUCKY??? Help Please I need help. I posted a blog post, and I acidentaly miss-titled it. How can I re- name it? Antirk123 11:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Remember me? Invader ZDGG? Do you like the arcade shooter games, time crisis? If you do, I could use help on the wiki I made on it. Heres the link if you are interested. Also, please tell your friends, we need members. http://timecrisisgames.wikia.com/wiki/Time_crisis_games_Wiki